Shugo Chara Prom!
by xxEmeraldButterflyxx
Summary: The Guardians organise a prom and the Charas decide to do the same! But who is the masked man in Amu's dreams? Could it be a certain kitty she's getting a lot of visits from? Yoru offers to take Miki to the prom! What will happen? AMUTO and MIRU XX ENJOY


**Awww… Thanks for the reviews on my last story (Amu's Art Homework) :**

**SevenSecretsGuardian**

**LifeIsLiving**

**Rawr I'm Kitty Vanity- As long as someone wants me to write more, I will! **

**Thanks for the advice TheLingeringWolf, appreciate it **

**Amuto and Miru (With hints of RanxDaichi and DiaxKiseki)**

**Amu: xxEmeraldButterflyxx does not own Shugo Chara or the characters xxx**

**Me: No, I do not.**

Shugo Chara Prom!

The guardians were all sitting around the table in the Royal Garden, talking about events they should hold in the school. The teachers had asked the Guardians to give them ideas and then they would give them permission to arrange it.

"Ducky Party!" Yaya shouted. The others sighed.

"You're so childish Yaya." Rima told her, drinking a sip of her tea. Yaya whined.

"What do you think Amu-chi?" Yaya asked Amu, who was gazing the other way. Amu turned to the others.

"How about a prom?" She asked, waiting for the laughter to start.

But she didn't hear any.

"I think that's a good idea, Hinamori-san." Tadase said, smiling.

"Really?" Amu asked. The others nodded.

Amu layed down on her bed, yawing.

"You did a lot today, Amu-chan." Ran smiled.

"You should have a nap-desu." Su told her, floating away to cook something for everyone. Amu did as Su said, and got under her covers. Amu began to dream…

She was in a large hall with bright, twinkling lights all around her. Amu felt herself dancing, so she looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a light pink dress decorated with gems and glitter. Her shoes were high-heeled pink glass slippers and she oddly felt like Cinderella now. Finally, she looked up at the person she was dancing with. The boy had a cat mask on, covering his face. He began to take it off, when Amu woke up.

When Amu's eyes fluttered open, she saw a familiar figure in front of her. Of course, it was Ikuto. Amu jumped, falling out of bed, when Ikuto caught her easily.

"Are you unharmed, Princess?" He smirked.

"L-Let go of me!" Amu shouted and tried to squirm out of his arms. Ikuto came up close to her face, their faces centimeters apart. Amu blushed and turned her head away, unable to look into his midnight blue eyes any longer. Ikuto came closer and nipped her ear gently. Amu flinched and her hands went up to her ear.

"H-Hey! Go away, perverted cat!" She shouted. Ikuto smirked again.

"Amu is the pervert; she can hardly handle staring at me and grinning." He teased.

"I was not grinning!" Amu told him, angrily.

"So you admit you were staring…" Ikuto laughed. Amu blushed a darker pink.

"I-I WAS NOT!"

"How did it come to this?" Miki asked Ran, watching Amu sleeping against Ikuto's chest.

"Who knows?" Ran answered. Miki remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Ran, I think we should have our own prom!" Miki told Ran, smiling. Ran smiled and whispered in Miki's ear.

"You want to dance with Yoru, don't you?" She whispered, trying to stop herself from laughing. Miki blushed.

"N-No! Of course not!" She laughed nervously. Ran smiled.

"I think it's a good idea. Let's tell Kiseki tomorrow, okay?"

**The Next Day**

"Good idea, commoners." Kiseki laughed. "We'll have it tomorrow, the same time as the school's prom."

Ran high fived Miki. Miki began drawing a dress for herself in her drawing pad. She hummed and imagined dancing with Yoru.

Miki was still drawing up her perfect dress, as well as one for Amu, Ran (who was going with Daichi), Su (who decided to cook for it instead) and Dia (who was going with Kiseki).

"Can I see, Miki?" Amu asked about her dress. She was shocked when it was exactly the one from her dream. But, she complimented it and smiled. Ikuto tried to glimpse at it but Amu hit him and told him he couldn't.

"Why? Am I your date Amu?" Ikuto teased, coming close to her face again. She blushed a deep red. Miki watched as Amu hit him more but her face was still a dark red.

"Hi Miki-nya." Yoru rubbed his eyes sleepily and sat next to her.

"Hi Yoru." Miki whispered sadly, wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong-nya?" Yoru asked, panicked. He looked around for danger.

"I have nobody to go to the dance with." Miki said and wiped her eyes again. Yoru looked deep in thought then thought of an idea.

"How about you go with me-nya?" Yoru laughed.

"You will?" Miki looked up.

"Of course. I like Miki." Yoru smiled. Miki blushed like Amu.

"You are a lot like Amu you know." He laughed.

**Prom Day!**

Everyone was ready for the prom. Amu was ready and waited for Rima to come. She didn't like Tadase anymore, she found him slightly annoying now. So, along with Rima, who also didn't want to go with a boy, they decided to go together instead. Ran wore a deep pink dress with frills and a heart pin with shoes to match. Su wore a little green dress that flowed to her ankles and a clover pin. Miki had the best dress. Her dress was a deep blue, like the colour of Ikuto and Yoru's hair and had little gems flowing along with her skirts. She also had a blue spade pin in her hair.

Ran, Su and Dia were picked up, which left Miki and Amu alone. Amu phoned Rima. She heard her voice on the other end of the line.

"Amu? I'm sorry… My parents won't let me go." Rima told her.

"Don't worry about it Rima. Bye!" She hung up. Amu sighed.

"Great (!)" Amu sighed. Then, there was a knock at her balcony door. Ikuto was dressed smartly with a dark blue tie and black waistcoat with a black shirt and trousers. Yoru was on his shoulder. Miki jumped up.

"Yoru!" She called. Amu reluctantly let them in.

"You going to crash an elementary prom?" Amu asked Ikuto.

"No. I'm here to take you there, actually." He smirked, looking at her dress.

"You look very beautiful, if I may say so." Ikuto smiled. Amu wasn't in the mood to fight back.

"Thanks." She said simply. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Amu held out her arms, which took Ikuto aback. Then he smirked and picked her up in his arms.

"You're going to have to hold on tighter than that." Ikuto told her, smirking again. Amu thought of the Cheshire Cat. She held her arms tighter around his neck.

"Tighter..." He laughed as she hesitantly wrapped her arms completely around him. He smirked again.

"Do you ever get sick of smirking?" Amu asked. Ikuto laughed.

"No. I only smirk when I'm thinking of Amu. That's not a bad thing." He laughed again.

"Yes it is." She told him and hit him on the head.

The Guardians were surprised when Amu turned up with Ikuto, but nobody said anything to them. They left Amu and Ikuto completely alone. Meanwhile, Miki was the same with Yoru. Yoru laughed nervously.

"Wanna dance, Miki?" He asked. Miki nodded and they danced together. Ran stifled a laugh at Miki's always blushing face. Yoru noticed too.

"You look hot-nya. N-Not like that!" Miki looked disappointed. "N-No I mean you look pretty but-" Yoru sighed and Miki laughed.

"Want to go outside?" Miki asked. "I want to show you something secret." She whispered.

Yoru followed Miki out of the Royal Garden and to the top of a hill near the forest.

"Wow-nya." Yoru said as he looked at the huge, white full moon in front of him in the sky. "I can see why you like it-nya." He smiled.

At the same time, Amu was bringing Ikuto to the same place. She said it was a secret but he just replied with something perverted.

"Miki!" Amu cried out when she arrived.

"Amu!" Miki said, startled.

"Hey Ikuto-nya." Yoru laughed casually.

Ikuto smirked.

"Ready, Yoru?" Ikuto asked. Yoru nodded. Ikuto grabbed Amu and kissed her and Yoru did the same to Miki. Miki and Amu went bright red as they pulled away. Then, they both pounced back, laughed and shouted,

"_**Nya!"**_

As they disappeared…

**Pheww… Second one- finished! Hope you liked it Please review if you want me to keep writing! I don't mind constructive criticism but please be nice about it Byeeee…**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


End file.
